dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Piccolo The Super Namek
User talk:Piccolo The Super Namek/Archive 1 Admins No, I'm pretty indifferent about that, I was just wondering because on Dragonball War's I never welcome users as an admin and I always wonder if I'm not doing my duty Question hey can i use your pics for my fanfictionSs4mott 03:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC)ss4mottSs4mott 03:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, are you really leaving this wiki???? ;_; 03:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Um how is Why DID YOU KISS BULMA is inapropiote????? Question Hi,PTSN,I wanted to ask you something 'bout pictures I upload.When I upload a picture,I use it for my fan-fiction and I don't like when other people use my pictures without asking.Most of the cases,I just write on their talk page that they should've asked me first,but SonikFan112 says that I can't do that because that pictures I uploaded are not made by me so anyone can use them and that he will ban,block me if I start harassing other users with it.What do you think? I just want for people to ask me to use pictures that I uploaded and I will let them in 99% of cases,is it wrong if I warn other users with it? 12:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well,there are some guys which use my Pictures,but I tell them that they should ask me and SonikFan112 tells me that they are not my pictures so I can't tell them that,which I don't agree.Thanks :)) 13:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Nah,I told them and they asked me,except one,but he is not active anymore,so no need to ask. xD for the Oasis skin.I don't wanna be a rollback,and I'm happy to have such a high chance of becoming an admin :) 13:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Lolrofl! Why would you do that.No need for that! 14:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) tnx :) I know that pics Hey where did you get those pictures of the saiyans you used in SE? Re: Power Levels to the top of the article to mark that it's part of an alternate timeline.}} Dude, Toma is a character created by me! You're confusing it with 'Tora' of Bardock's Squad. Anyways, Toma is a Super Elite Saiyan who has a power level over 36,000. -- 12:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Prince Vegeta was a whole lot stronger than him! Any ways, Toma will die at the end of the Great War Saga which takes place 3 years before Planet Vegeta's destruction so when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Prince Vegeta or King Vegeta will be the strongest! Just a spoiler ;) -- 12:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) My newest game Hi,PTSN,could you check out my new game,Dragon Ball Z : Raging Blast I can't answer you today,must go somewhere,so I'll check the answer tomorrow :) 12:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Leave We're not hostile, your just being immature and idiotic about the issue. You threaten to ban users when they don't agree with you, and even vandilize pages on the community wiki because of the new wiki. So goodbye and good riddiance, Piccolo. ' SonikFan ' 18:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) My game Yeah,I know xD I did this just to kill time. 11:08, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya'll return,I know that. False Alarm Guys, I've been banned on ALL wikis forever and I can only edit my talk page, so listen up! That Wikia Contributer is a fake and an imitator. Don't believe him. I said I won't return (because I can't) so its not me! Do not listen to him. Thank you. 11:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) What the-!!! What the heck is this??!? Well... I can't argue that its quite cool but I don't like the 'King Piccolo' picture. Change it to something else! And I guess lots of 900. 500s are attacking this Wiki! Can't survive without my Great Administration huh? 12:04, October 28, 2010 (UTC) from when are you not banned,huh,ptsn? I knew you'd come back ;) PTSN now your being a prick. SSWerty is a great admin. But you you were an average one. Infact you were below average. You let your pride get in your way. 12:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) let 'im go,sf.Do you know how is it being banned from all the wikia community? PTSN,I can bring you back here with new account,but others need to agree that and you must say that you would never vandalize this wiki or any another,without chances of becoming an admin again..... Okay, listen up PTSN: stop making jokes, seriously, and I read two blogs about your conversation with Sonik. What YOU were doing was acting crazy. Also, why did you make the main page editable? Only promoted users can edit it! So, are you gonna apolgize to us or just keep harrasing everybody and not follow the rules? You have only one choice to choose PTSN. Sorry for the incoveidence. HalerN 16:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You have only two days to decide. Once you've decided, I need to have an interview with you and Sonik about the two of yous conversations, written by Sonik (only on a blog). Do not ever leave a message to me if you are gonna harass me. HalerN 17:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) P: I will interview you and Sonik once you are unbanned. Thanks for your cooperation. HalerN 17:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) interniew? cool! can i be the camera man? XD Bardock. 20:39, October 31, 2010 (UTC) @Bardock: No you can't. HalerN 20:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) hey he PTSN, i can't accept your invatation on youtube because i can't log in for some reason... i'll accept you later oke? by the way i don't know or he will but some users want to give you a second change (including me cuz i think everyone deserves a second change) so if you get this second change, please don't begin to vandalize, i know you aren't like that... and... how is it going now? :s Bardock. 20:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) dang 03:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC)dang,banned till october 2015,poor guy *jk* dbzvsnaruto which is better dude? Hey. Just wanted to let you know that it was your blog that got me into the DB Wiki 3 months ago. So thankyou. 09:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC)